The Future Story
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: It started with the proposal, then ended with the revealing of the secrets... Much things happened in Doremi and Kotake's life in those earlier moments, when their relationship became so intimate as they got married, and those moments made their way to reach the future. Featuring some Ojamajo's pairings: KotaDore, MasaHazu, LeAi, ToOn and SteveMomo (Steve is my OC).
1. Chapter 1: The Marriage Proposal

**DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation in 1999-2004. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

Author's Note: My another English fic is here!

Actually, I typed this fic long time ago, but in that time, I wasn't feel ready yet to publish this. Now, I'm ready to publish it, of course, after I make some correction.

Alright, here we go!

Uh, one more. In this fic, Doremi called Kotake with 'Tetsuya' (well, it's so ridiculous when they are going to be married but Doremi still call Kotake with his family name, which will she also use when they're married), but as the series always mentioned him with his family name, I'll stay to write his description with his family name (Kotake).

* * *

**The Future Story**

**.**

**Chapter 1 – The Marriage Proposal**

* * *

"Doremi, can we go to somewhere before we go to the Misora hall? I want to give you a surprise."

"Sure. Let's we go. I still have much time."

It was Doremi's 23rd birthday. Kotake had a plan to propose her as a surprise gift for her. He thought if they were already established enough to get married.

Now, they had worked in the job field that they wanted to work in. Doremi became a good pianist, and Kotake became a captain in Misora FC, and also, became a coach in a soccer school in Misora.

Tonight, Doremi would have a piano concert at Misora hall, but before that, Kotake wanted to propose her at a special place on this special day.

They went to a house, their would be house, by Kotake's new car – he bought both of the car and the house with his honour and bonus from Misora FC. Kotake didn't park his car in the house's garage. He parked it near the house, so that Doremi didn't know that the surprise would be given in that house.

"Okay. Now… I want you to close your eyes," said him, "I'll give you my surprise in a special place, so… I also want to make the place as a surprise for you."

"Hmm, I wonder… what the special present that you will give to me," replied Doremi, "It must be a great surprise."

"I promise, you'll like it. Close your eyes, and don't peep at it."

"Okay," Doremi closed her eyes, "If you sure that I'll like your surprise."

Kotake brought her to the house. They walked into it.

Doremi heard the sound of the door which Kotake closed, so she asked, "Hey, where do we walk into? Is it a restaurant? Or anything else?"

"I don't want to answer it. You'll know it when you open your eyes," said him, "I just can say that it's a special place."

"Can I open my eyes right now?"

"Yes."

She opened her eyes. That house wasn't too good and big, but it was great enough to make Doremi to be amazed.

"Wow, what a nice house," Doremi said, "Although it isn't too big, but this house is so… nice. I like it."

Then, she asked, "But by the way, who does have this house?"

"I think, that's a wrong question. You should ask me… who will have this house?"

"Okay. Up to you, Tetsuya…" sighed Doremi, "So… who?"

"Umm, we," Kotake said, "We'll have this house, and that's why, I said to you that this house is a special place."

"What? We?" asked Doremi, unbelievable, "I and you?"

"Yes," Kotake kneeled in front of her and shown a ring in its box, "Harukaze Doremi, would you want to marry me?"

"Uh, Tetsuya. I…" Doremi was speechless for a moments until she finally answered, "I would, Tetsuya."

Kotake stood up, "Really?"

Doremi nodded, "Sure, of course. I want to be your wife."

Both of them smiled and looked at each other. Kotake then put the ring on Doremi's ring finger.

Doremi then looked around the house more detail, "By the way, why does it look like someone decorates this house for a party?"

"Well, I decorate it to celebrate your birthday, and also… to celebrate my marriage proposal for you," Kotake said, "I invite all of our friends in Misora elementary."

"So, why aren't they here now?"

"I asked them to come later, so that… we have time for us. Just me and you."

"Tetsuya…"

"Doremi…"

They wanted to kiss at each other, but they couldn't, because all of their friends came there and saw them.

"Uhm, I think… we disturb both of you," Kimura said.

"Uhh… no. You all don't disturb us, right Tetsuya?" said Doremi.

"Uh, yes. She's right, Kimura. Even, we're waiting for you all," Kotake pretended to agree, but in his heart, he said, _'Huh, almost… It would be better if they didn't come earlier…'_

"Doremi-chan, otanjoubi omedeto!" said Hazuki, "Wish you all the best."

"Hazuki-chan, arigatou."

Then, Doremi got many birthday gifts from her friends.

After they got the party, Kotake accompanied Doremi to Misora hall.

"Remember, you must do your best, okay? and don't be nervous."

"Okay, Tetsuya… my would be husband…"

"Good luck, my dear."

"Thank you, honey."

Then, Doremi went to the backstage, and Kotake came to his would be family in law, to the audience's seat.

At the backstage, Doremi saw her ring from Kotake, which he put on her left ring finger. She thought, _'Tetsuya, thanks for your surprise. Now, I promise, I won't ever make you and my family feel disappointed. I'll play well tonight.'_

She took a deep breath, then felt more relax, "I can be the pro."

Then, she shown to all of the audiences that she could perform well.

After the concert was over, she walked to the lobby and met her family (and of course, her would be husband).

"Onee-chan, sugoi!" said Pop, "Your performance was so great!"

"Arigatou, Poppu."

"Uh, one more, onee-chan," Pop smiled, "Otanjoubi omedeto!"

"Okay, more thanks for you, my cute little sister."

"Well, Doremi, we heard from Kotake about his proposal for you several minutes ago…" their father sighed, "Huh, well… looks like I'll lost you…"

"Otousan… daijoubu da yo. You won't ever lost me. I'll always be your daughter."

"Well, but you won't ever live in our house anymore…"

"Uh, come on, otousan. I promise, I'll often visit you all after we get married."

"Okay, I trust you."

Then, they went home.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, way too short, but this is actually longer than before, at the first time I made and wrote (and typed) this chapter – I wrote the chapter in my notebook some years ago and then typed and saved it in my laptop about two or three years ago. I added some things just about one and two days before I published this chapter (I intentionally publish it on 30th July so that it makes sense with the story).

Actually, I'd already typed the second chapter now, and I'll update it soon, right after I update my other two multichapter fics – multitasking. It's way too easy for me now, although I don't know how hard it will be to update those three fics once I got new 'Real Life' job. Hope that I could handle all of them at once.


	2. Chapter 2: After the Wedding Ceremony

**DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation in 1999-2004. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

Author's Note: Another chapter for this fic! Enjoy.

One more. In this fic, Pop called Kotake with 'Onii-chan', as he was her brother-in-law since this chapter. This fic is a continuation from my previous fic, Ojamajo DoremiPoppu HeartStar, which mentioned that Leon and Tooru were giving up their magic powers and lived in human world.

* * *

**The Future Story**

**.**

**Chapter 2 – After the Wedding Ceremony**

* * *

All people who came to Doremi and Kotake's wedding ceremony were in the park now. Some of them, mostly some young ladies who didn't get married yet were united, wanted to get a bouquet of flowers which Doremi would throw to know who would get married next between them.

"Minna, get ready! I'll throw it," Doremi said, then she threw the flowers.

When she turned over to see who got the flowers, she felt surprised to see who it was…

Hazuki, her old best friend, got the flowers.

When Hazuki got it, her cheek blushed, and she thought, _'I'll get married soon?'_

She saw her boyfriend, Yada Masaru. They smiled at each other.

'_Hazuki-chan, Yada-kun, yokatta ne?' _Doremi thought when she saw them, _'I know, both of you will be together forever soon.'_

Kotake saw her wife, then he asked, "What do you see?"

"I see Hazuki-chan and Yada-kun," Doremi smiled, "They're still a good couple."

"You know, I'm so jealous with them. They got close since we were still in kindergarten, but we… I never had chance to talk with you in that time, and when we were in the third grade, I…"

"I don't care about it," Doremi cut what Kotake said, "Since today, you and I become one. Kami-sama wants us to be together."

Suddenly, Poppu turned on the romantical music and said with a microphone, "Saa, onee-chan, onii-chan, it's time for both of you to dance. We really want to know, how good is your dance."

"Chotto, Poppu. Dancing?" asked Doremi, disagreed, "Poppu, why do you…"

"Onee-chan, I know you can. Today, onee-chan is the queen, and onii-chan is the king, and that's why… I want if both of you dance now."

"Uh, but…" Doremi whispered to her younger sister, "It's way too embarassing, Poppu. We…"

"Onegai, onee-chan. I'm your only one younger sister, and I'll be sad if you refuse my request," Poppu said with a pitiful voice and saw them with a pitiful face, "Atashi no tameni…"

"Oh my God. Now you say it with that face…"

"Well, because I know that you'll fulfil my request if I ask you this way, right?"

"Alright, I think we just need to dance a bit," sighed Kotake, who then thrusted his right hand forward, to Doremi, "Let's dance, my heart's queen."

"Ah, Tetsuya…" at last, Doremi also sighed and hold his hands, "Okay, if you want it. For now, I really don't have choice."

Then, they were dancing. All people there saw them with smile on their own face. Now, they were really like the Queen and the King in this wonderful day.

When they moved and looked at each other, Kotake caught that Doremi looked a bit sad, so he said, "Doushita, Doremi? Today is our special day, right?"

"I know it, but… it will be better if Ai-chan, Onpu-chan and Momo-chan could come here…"

"Dear, they've already said that they were so busy now, and that's why… they can't come here. You must understand."

"Well, I understand, just… I miss them."

"I'm sure, you'll have time to meet them someday. Just be patient."

"I'll try."

Suddenly, Doremi almost fell, but then Kotake caught her.

At last, they kissed at each other.

**.O.**

At night, they held their wedding reception. Onpu came there.

"Uh, Doremi-chan, Kotake-kun, gomen. I couldn't come to your wedding ceremony this morning. I wanted to, but I had a shooting session for my new movie this morning," Onpu said.

"Daijoubu yo, Onpu-chan. We know that you really wanted to come," Doremi said, "You're really a famous idol now."

"Well, but it also makes me so busy now, more than before."

Then, some journalists came to them, wanted to interview Doremi and Kotake about their marriage (as they became the public figures now, a famous pianist and a competent soccer player).

"Sumimasen. Can we interview both of you now?" asked one of the journalists.

"Ah, sure, you can," Kotake said.

"Onpu-chan, daijoubu? We don't talk much yet," Doremi asked.

"Daijoubu yo, Doremi-chan. We can continue it later, after your interview," Onpu smiled.

"Hontou? Arigatou."

The journalists interviewed them, and of course, they also interviewed Onpu, asked her opinion about her best friend's marriage.

After the interview, Onpu talked with the couple again, "Hey, they also interviewed me, but they just asked about your marriage. They didn't ask about my new film. I'm so jealous with both of you now."

"Don't mind, Onpu-chan. I think… you're still the best. Everybody knew about you since a long time, and it's so great that you can still be a great idol now," Doremi said, "I see that your career is still good, and many people like you, more than before."

"Well, maybe you're right," Onpu smiled, "Jaa, I want to take a glass of soft drink now. I'm so thirsty after the interview."

"Enjoy the party, okay?"

Onpu nodded, then she walked to a table and took a glass of drink there.

Aiko couldn't come there because she was so busy to help her mother in Osaka in the nursing home, and Momoko also couldn't come because she had to open her own sweet shop in New York.

When the reception was over, Doremi and Kotake went home to their own house. Kotake carried Doremi into their room.

"Mou, Tetsuya, I'm so tired now. Many guests came to the reception," Doremi sighed, "Become famous is really waste my energy…"

"Okay, it's time for us to do something… privately," Kotake said, "Are you ready? You aren't too tired for this, right?"

"Well…" Doremi smiled, "For this one, I'm so ready. Anything for you."

"I know you'll say it," Kotake said, then he kissed Doremi's lips and put her on the bed.

Then, he turned off the lights in the room…

* * *

Author's Note: Don't hope that I would write more about what happened in the last part of this chapter – maybe I'll write it later, but it won't be too vulgar, or else I should change the rate for this fic.

The third chapter will be coming soon, so you just need to wait a bit longer, okay? ;)


	3. Chapter 3: The First Day as a Family

**DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation in 1999-2004. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

Author's Note: And here's the third chapter for this fic! ^^

Well, maybe this chapter doesn't tell about much things, but I still hope you can enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**The Future Story**

**.**

**Chapter 3 – The First Day as a Family**

* * *

_Morning, at 07.00 AM…_

Doremi and Kotake were still sleeping on their bed. A large blanket covered their naked body.

Fortunately, it was Sunday, so they didn't need to wake up so early like what they usually did on the weekdays.

About five minutes later, Doremi woke up. She then turned her head to see Kotake, who was still sleeping peacefully beside her.

'_It's so wonderful,' _she thought while she smiled, _'Now I know if I'm not wrong to choose him as my soul mate. This is the moment that I want and I wait since a long time… I can get married with someone whom I love… someone who loves me.'_

'_I know that I had ever hated him so much before, but it just happened until… until I realized that he really loves me and cares about me so much. He always protects me from any danger around me. He always be my hero, and that's why, I start to love him. Now, I love him so much… more than my love for Akatsuki-kun several years ago.'_

She slowly sat down on the bed, as she still felt a bit limp because of what happened last night. Her eyes scanned around the room, which was in a mess since there were some clothes that they wore yesterday that scattered on the floor, around the bed.

"Well, I think I must do something to fix up all of these," she sighed, "But first, I should clean up myself and get some clothes."

She then stood up from the bed and started her first day at her new house, as she cleaned up herself, brushed her teeth and get changed (her clothes). Moments later, she collected the scattered clothes on the floor and put all of them into a large laundry basket in the room. As she finished it, the room became cleaner and looked better.

"Alright, since the room is okay now, I think I just need to do one more thing," said her who then walked out from the bedroom, "Tetsuya must be so hungry when he wakes up."

Several minutes later, Kotake woke up. He looked around the recently clean room, but then noticed that Doremi wasn't there.

"Dear?" he called his wife and sought her to the first floor, after he wore a white mantle which was hanging beside the bed, "Doremi, where are you now?"

Doremi then replied from the kitchen, as she heard her husband's calling, "I'm here, honey. In the kitchen."

Kotake then walked into the kitchen, only to find his wife prepared the breakfast for them – some toasted breads and two cups of coffee.

"Hey, it looks so yummy," he said, "Can I eat it now?"

"Not before you clean up yourself and change your clothes, honey, and don't forget to brush your teeth."

"Oh, alright. I'll be right back in some minutes," he started to walk, "You're really just like my mother."

"What did you say?"

"Uh, nothing."

After wore a better clothes and brushed his teeth, Kotake then walked into the dining room, which was merged with the kitchen.

"Are you okay if we just have these for our breakfast today?" asked Doremi while she brought the breakfast and put it onto the table, "We don't have much food supplies in the kitchen."

"It doesn't matter," replied Kotake, "I think these are enough for us. I think I'll like your toasted breads."

"Well… I'm glad to hear that," she smiled and then took a piece of bread, "Then…"

"Here we go!" shouted Kotake, added what Doremi said. They then said together before they bited their own bread, "Itadakimasu!"

"Wow, even it's more delicious than what I expected," Kotake commented, "This is more than enough."

"Thank you so much, Tetsuya," said Doremi, "I'm so happy that you like it."

"Of course I like it. You're the one and only my wife."

"You too, Tetsuya, the one and only my husband."

"Well then, is it better if we make a plan about our activities for today?" asked Kotake, "What should we do after breakfast?"

"Hmm… firstly, I should clean up all of the plates and the cups, and…" Doremi thought for a minutes before she added, "How if we're jogging to Misora Park for some minutes? Or maybe… some hours? I think… some stretching in the morning is good for us, right Tetsuya?"

"Oh sure, why not?" replied him, "Then, how if we go to the shopping centre after that? You said before that we just had a few food supplies in the kitchen."

"Eh? You… want to accompany me to the department store?" asked Doremi in amazement, "You know, shopping is one of…"

"… the women's activity, right?" cut Kotake, "But it doesn't mean that I can't accompany you there. You know, my mother goes shopping with my father so often. Even they commanded me to go shopping sometimes."

"Well, I know that sometimes you helped your mother for shopping, though," said her who then sighed, "Fine. We'll go shopping after we're jogging."

"Then, can we take a lunch in a restaurant?" Kotake suggested, "There are so many restaurants near the department store, right?"

"Does it mean that you don't want me to cook our lunch by myself?" asked Doremi back, sarcastically, "Are you afraid if I'll cook something which is not delicious?"

"No, Doremi. You can save your cooking talent for the dinner. I just want to hang out with you today, although it's just until the lunch time," Kotake admitted what he wanted, "Well, since I have much time to spend with you today, I just want to make this Sunday become a great day for us, as today is the first day that we become a family."

"Oh, alright, if that's really your reason," she finally said, "Then, after we take a lunch outside, I think it's better if we go home. I should do so much things here, including with putting the food supplies in the kitchen and cooking the dinner for us."

"Okay, I agree."

Then, after they finished to eat their breakfast, they walked out from their house and went jogging.

**.O.**

_In the afternoon…_

Not so long after Doremi and Kotake went home from the shopping centre, someone visited them there.

"Poppu?" said Doremi while she opened the door to see who it was, "What are you doing here? You know that I just recently move here and… now you've already miss me?"

"Well, not really," replied the pink haired girl who then enterred the house, "I just want to see your house, as… mom and dad want to know how your first day is going here."

"Everything is going well. Trust me," said the older sister, "Do they worry that I couldn't keep this house well?"

"I think so, as you're so clumsy, onee-chan," said Pop sarcastically, "They worried if you burned this house."

"Hey!"

"Alright. I know that you can do it well, onee-chan. I just want to make sure about it," Pop smiled, "By the way, what are you doing now?"

"Prepare the dinner for me and Tetsuya," answered Doremi, "Do you want to take the dinner with us here? If you want, I'll prepare it for you too."

"It sounds interesting," replied Pop, "Then, what's your dinner for tonight?"

"Let me think about it. It's my favorite food," the red haired girl gave a hint to her younger sister, "Well, but I don't mind if you don't want to eat it with us and decide to go home earlier…"

"Hey, of course I want to take the dinner here, if you really don't mind," Pop cut what Doremi said, "But then, does onii-chan mind if I take it here with you both?"

"I don't mind," Kotake walked to them and answered Pop's question, "Of course, you can take your dinner here with us. Even, you also can stay here with us if you want."

"Uh, maybe someday I'll think to stay here, when mom and dad allow me."

"Okay then, I think I should make an extra portion for you," Doremi walked into the kitchen, "You both just need to wait in the dining room. Our dinner will be ready for some minutes."

"Alright, onee-chan!" said Pop, "Onii-chan, let's we go to the dining room."

Kotake nodded, then they went to the dining room.

* * *

Author's Note: Finally, I can write a longer chapter now, though, it's just a bit longer than the first two chapters…

I will update the next chapter as soon as possible, so you just need to wait patiently for it, okay?


	4. Chapter 4: The First Pregnancy

**DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation in 1999-2004. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

Author's Note: The fourth chapter is here!

Well, maybe this chapter will contain something overrated, though, it will be just a bit overrated. ^^

* * *

**The Future Story**

**.**

**Chapter 4 – The First Pregnancy**

* * *

A month right after the marriage…

In the morning, Doremi was in the bedroom. She looked at a pocket calendar with a confusion look, and her face looked so pale.

'_What happened with me? It should be happen two weeks ago, but… how can it doesn't happen until now?' _she thought, _'Am I…'_

Her thought was paused because of her sudden headache. She then hold her forehead with her right hand.

"And in these two weeks, I keep feeling this. I also… always feel queasy when I wake up in the morning. All of these started from that day…" she said to herself, "Am I really…"

"Dear, have you already prepare our breakfast?" asked Kotake who came from the bathroom which was inside the main bedroom to his wife, "Why are you still here now?"

"Well, I… feel so dizzy," replied her, still hold her head, "I think we should take our breakfast in the restaurant this morning."

"Dear, are you okay?" Kotake saw Doremi worriedly, "You look so pale today, and… I think I should bring you to the hospital."

"Eh? Hospital?" Doremi moved her right hand away from her head, "Uh, Tetsuya, I… I think I'm just a bit sick. You don't need to bring me to the hospital. It's just a headache and…"

"I heard you were vomiting in the bathroom this early morning," Kotake cut what she said, "I also heard it yesterday and… some days before that."

"So… you know if I'm vomiting – and was vomiting – every morning in these days?" Doremi felt surprised.

"I know it. I can hear that you're vomiting in our bathroom," he said, "and that's why, I want to make sure that you're okay, by bringing you to the hospital. I'll prepare the car and then we'll go there. Let's we go downstairs."

They then walked out from their bedroom, went downstairs and then walked out from their house. Kotake then noticed that Doremi still hold a pocket calendar in her left hand.

When he realized about the condition, he asked his wife, "Dear, does it mean that you…"

"I'm not sure enough, but… probably, that's the reason," Doremi sighed, "Maybe you're right, Tetsuya. We should check it and make sure that I'm okay now."

After their car was ready, they went to the hospital.

**.O.**

At the hospital, the doctor examined Doremi, and after the couple waited for some minutes, the doctor called them to tell them about the result that she got.

"Mrs. Kotake," called the doctor.

"Yes?" replied her, "Doctor, what happened with me?"

"Don't worry. There's nothing wrong happens with you. It's a proper thing for a pregnant woman to feel those things," the doctor smiled.

"Eh? So… is it true that I'm… pregnant?" asked Doremi.

"Yes, Mrs. You'll be a mother," the doctor then turned to Kotake, "and you sir, you'll be a father. You both just need to wait until the time your child is born."

The doctor sat up onto her chair and then wrote something on a piece of paper, "Well, the pregnancy's age is still a month, so you must be careful to take care of it, Mrs. You should take enough rest and consume some multivitamin that I mention in this prescription. You need it to strengthen your pregnancy."

She then handed the paper to Doremi.

"Oh well, I'll buy these in the pharmacy," Doremi took the prescription, "Thank you, doctor."

She and Kotake then walked out from the doctor's room.

"We'll have a baby…" she said happily to her husband, "Tetsuya, we'll have a baby."

"You're right, dear. We'll have a baby," he replied, "Our first child."

'_A month, huh?' _he thought, remembered that a month ago was exactly the day when they got married, and also, was the first time that they did 'it'…

.

_**Flashback**_

_Several minutes after the lights were turning off, in the couple's bedroom…_

_The couple embraced at each other, tighter than before, on the bed. Their bodies couldn't stop trembling and bumping at each other._

"_Uh, Tetsuya… promise to me that… you won't ever leave me… and will always love me… and… you… will… uhhh…"_

_Doremi couldn't continue what she said, because Kotake kissed her lips. A passionate kiss which was the most intimate kiss they'd ever done, and it succesfully made her moaning with pleasure._

_Five minutes later, Kotake broke the kiss and replied what his wife said before, "You can trust me that I'll always love you forever."_

_They kept trembling like that about an hour, until both of them reached their climax together and felt tired. They then broke their hug and decided to sleep._

_Before he fell asleep, Kotake took a large blanket to cover their naked body, then he kissed his wife's forehead and closed his eyes._

.

Now, Kotake knew if what they did in that time resulted one thing, and it was their would be child, which would come more than eight months later.

"Your pregnancy age is a month… does it mean that we got our child when we did 'it' at the first time?" he whispered to his wife, "Right in our first night?"

"You're right, honey," she replied while she stroked her stomach, "It was already with us since our first day."

She then remembered something, "Tetsuya."

"Yes, Doremi?"

"Can we go to our parent's house before we go home? I want to tell them about this good news directly, and… they must be so happy to hear that," Doremi smiled, "Poppu will be so happy to hear that she'll be an aunt."

"I think, that's a good idea," said Kotake, "but before that, I think it will be better if we buy your vitamin and take our breakfast first."

Then, they decided to buy the vitamins that mentioned in the prescription in the pharmacy and take their breakfast in a restaurant before they went to Harukaze's house.

When they arrived at Harukaze's house, Pop opened the door for them. She then embraced her older sister, "Onee-chan, I'm glad to see you come here today!"

She broke her hug to see her older sister's face, "You know, it's so quiet here without you. I miss you so much here."

"I see," Doremi stroked her younger sister's hair, "Well, I come here now to tell you and our parents about something. A good news from me and Tetsuya."

"What news, Doremi?" asked their mother who came to them, "Is it an important thing?"

Doremi nodded, "Can we talk about it in the living room?"

"Sure. Why not?" her mother said, "Then, I'll call your father and bring him there. All of you just need to wait for us in the living room."

When all of them were in the living room, Doremi told her parents and Pop about her pregnancy.

"Eh? Really?" asked her mother in disbelief, "Doremi, you're… pregnant? About a month? It means… at your first night…"

"Yes, okasan."

"That's great! I mean, there are so many marriage couples outside there who need to wait for a long time until they have their first child, but you both just need a night to have a child," said her father, "On top of that, I'm glad that I'll have a grandchild."

After they talked for a while, Doremi then asked Pop to talk in her old room there. Pop nodded, then they went to the mentioned room at the second floor.

"Wow! Everything isn't change inside here," Doremi looked around her old room, "I miss this room so much."

"Well, how about this?" Pop took a photo album which laid on the table and gave it to Doremi, "I think… you forgot to bring it a month ago."

"Oh yeah! That photo album!" Doremi took the photo album from Pop, "I think… I lost it and couldn't find it anymore…"

"… and apparently, you just forgot to bring it," Pop sighed, "Even though you'll have a child, you still…"

"Hey, I just forgot to bring this. Don't judge me like that."

They then laughed together.

"Well, now we're back to the topic," said Doremi, "You know, Poppu, this photo album is very important for me. I can memorize all of my experiences with all of my best friends."

"Is that photo album as important as the thing that you'll say to me now?" asked Pop.

"Uh… yes, it is. I need your help to unite the others in the day when I give birth to my child someday. I want to share my happiness with them in that time," Doremi demanded, "Hazuki-chan, Ai-chan, Onpu-chan and Momo-chan should be here with me. They should be in the hospital when I give birth there, and they should see my newborn child in that day."

"Eh? Onee-chan, you really want me to do that?" Pop felt surprised, "But… Momo-chan lives in New York now, and I think… we won't have much time to wait for her."

"I don't think so. I'm sure, we'll have enough time."

"Onee-chan, maybe we can wait for her, but your child can't do that."

"My child can wait. I know it," said Doremi, surely, "So, Poppu, will you call them in that time?"

"Well, as your younger sister… I'll call them to come before you give birth to your child," said Pop, "Satisfy?"

"Arigatou, Poppu. I know I can trust you for that thing."

They then walked out from the room, with the photo album in Doremi's hands.

'_Minna, I'll be so happy if we're together again when I give birth to my child. I really want to share my happiness with you all,' _she thought.

Then, she and her husband went to the house of Kotake's parents and told the same news to them.

"Wow, we're so happy to hear that," said Kotake's mother who then turned to Doremi, "but now, you must be careful to take care of my would be grandchild, because it will be my first grandchild."

"Don't worry, okasan. I know that Doremi will take care of our first child so carefully, as it also will be her parent's first grandchild," replied Kotake, "I also will take care of them."

After an hour, the couple went home to their own house.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, there are so many changes I do in this chapter – as I have idea to make this fic since long time ago, when I wrote ODPHS. Firstly, I wanted to write that Doremi taught some children to play piano in her house, but then I thought that it needed so many OC, so that I want to minimize the OC usage by changing it like this.

The next chapter will take a time setting when Doremi give birth to her child. Is it a boy? Or a girl? Or… both? You can find it soon. ^^


	5. Chapter 5: The Birth of the Twins

**DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation in 1999-2004. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

Author's Note: Well, maybe some of you have already wait for this chapter in a long time, so… here's the fifth chapter!

Well then, if you really want to find out about the answer of the question in the previous chapter, you'll get it here.

* * *

**The Future Story**

**.**

**Chapter 5 – The Birth of the Twins**

* * *

_Eight months and five days later…_

"Dear, is it better if I bring you to the hospital today, and not five days later? What if _they_ were born earlier than the exact date?" asked Kotake, "Recently, you got stomachache most often."

Nope. Kotake wasn't wrong when he said _they _in his statement before, because the doctor said to him and Doremi that… based from the USG test, they would have two babies.

"Tetsuya, I think you don't need to worry about it. I used to get those stomachache," replied Doremi, "Everything will be alright."

"But I just want to make sure that all of you'll be alright, as I love you and our children so much. I just…"

"Tetsuya, we'll be fine," said Doremi, who then suddenly got a great stomachache, "Ouch!"

"See? Right after you said that, you get another stomachache," Kotake saw his wife worriedly, "and I can see from your face that this stomachache is much greater than the previous…"

"Oh… alright… Maybe you're right for that ones, honey…" she hold her stomach, "It's the greatest stomachache I've ever got in this week."

"Then, I'll bring you to the hospital now," Kotake concluded, "Here, let me help you to walk into the car."

When they were in their car, on the way to the hospital, Doremi called Pop by her phone cell, told the pink haired girl that it was time for her to do her promise – called the others and asked them to go to the hospital to wait for the birth time.

"Then, you want me to call them now?" asked Pop.

"Yes, Poppu, so that Momo-chan will have time to prepare her arrival from New York, as she and Steve-kun have a private jet," replied her, "I want to see they come… to the hospital… to see me… ouch!"

"Okay, onee-chan. I'll call them now, and you just need to wait for them patiently," Pop then closed the phone and sighed, "I hope Momo-chan's jet have a great speed…"

She then pushed Momoko's phone number in New York, after she inserted the American country code number.

Meanwhile, in New York, at her house, Momoko was so busy to try to make her daughter calm. She was a baby named Monica, who now didn't stop to cry.

"Uh, Monica, please calm down. Mom's here for you," Momoko plead, "Are you hungry? Are you wetting your diapers?"

Momoko was sure that she had already fed her baby, and so did with the diapers – she had already changed it with the new ones recently, so she didn't have idea why her lovely baby couldn't stop crying.

The blonde haired mother had already sang 'Lupinus no Komoriuta', which usually sung by her and the other ojamajos to make Hana-chan calm and sleep some years ago, only to find out that her little Monica still cried

In her confusion, suddenly Momoko remembered about one of her best friends, Doremi.

'_Doremi-chan? Why do I think about her now?' _she thought, _'Is she okay there? In Misora? Or…'_

Her thought was interrupted by the ring of her phone.

"Hello?" replied her while she hold the phone with her right hand and carried Monica in her left hand, "Who's there?"

"Momo-chan," a familiar voice said, "It's me, Poppu."

"Poppu-chan?" Momoko didn't understand, "Why do you call me now?"

"Well, it's about onee-chan. She… She'll give birth a few hours later."

"So, Doremi-chan will have a son or a daughter today…" Momoko concluded, "But why do you say it to me now, Poppu-chan? I think she still lives in Misora now."

"That's right, but… she wants you and the others to come to Misora Hospital right now."

"Okay, I think I'll go there with my private jet after this," said Momoko, "Maybe, I'll arrive there about five hours later."

"We'll be waiting for you here, Momo-chan."

"Uh, one more, Poppu-chan," Momoko then asked, "Can I bring my daughter there? Steve is working in Los Angeles now, and I can't leave my daughter alone here, or leave her in my friend's house, as… all of them are so busy now."

"Well, you can bring her here, Momo-chan," replied Pop, "Even, I'll bring her to my house if you worry about the hospital's condition."

"Alright. Thank you very much, Poppu-chan."

Then, Momoko prepared some clothes for her and Monica, including with Monica's travel stuff and their own passport in a big travel bag. They didn't waste much time to go to Misora by her private jet.

Before the plane was taking off, Momoko called her husband and told him that she would go to Misora with their beloved daughter.

In Misora, Pop then decided to call Aiko, Onpu and Hazuki to tell the same things, and they also replied that they would come to Misora Hospital. As for Hazuki, she said that she and Masaru would pick up Pop from her house so that they could come to the hospital together.

**.O.**

"Tetsuya, I'm not strong enough. It feels so hurt. I can't… ouch!"

"Hold on, Doremi. It's for our children."

"I don't know, how long I can stay with this terrible stomachache… It's so… painful… aaahhh…"

The would be parents had already arrive at Misora Hospital, in one of the room there. Kotake then sent a message to Pop by his phone cell about the location of the room in the hospital.

Pop told Hazuki and Masaru about it, and then they called Aiko, Onpu and Momoko, also told them about the location of the room.

'_Poppu… and the others… where are they now?' _Doremi thought, while suddenly she felt dizzy, _'Uh, my eyes… It's so heavy… I can't stay longer… I…'_

In a moment, she fainted.

"Doremi!" shouted Kotake, who then walked out from the room and added, "I must call the doctor."

He walked back to the room with the doctor, who then examined Doremi.

After the doctor examined her, Kotake asked, "What happened with my wife? And how about our children?"

"She's okay, mister. Your wife was just tired after she felt hurt in her stomach because of the contraction. She just needs to take a rest until the birth time."

"Uh, okay," said Kotake calmly, "Any others?"

"Well, it's better if we let her alone here, at least, until the birth time," replied the doctor, "It will be more helping us."

"Err, if you think it's better, I'll get out from here now."

Kotake walked out from the room when Pop, Hazuki and Masaru arrived there.

"How's Doremi-chan?" asked Hazuki to Kotake, "Is she okay?"

"She's okay now, after felt hurt for a long time because of her contraction."

"Can I meet her now?"

"Well, I don't think that you can meet her now, because the doctor said that she needed to take a rest, and… we shouldn't disturb her by enterring her room."

"Okay, I don't mind if it's better for her."

Several minutes later, Aiko and Onpu arrived together. They then sat down in the waiting room and talked about random things.

The doctor then walked back into the room with some nurses while Doremi woke up.

"Doctor, is it the time I give birth to my children?" asked her, "My stomach still feel so hurt."

"I predict that your children will be born soon, as… your contraction becomes more intensive."

"Where's my husband?"

"Outside this room with some people. You can see them from the window over there."

Doremi then looked at everybody who were waiting for her there, through the window, and they were her husband, her younger sister, Hazuki, Masaru, Aiko and Onpu.

She realized that Momoko wasn't there yet.

'_Momo-chan, I want you to come here. Why do you…'_

"Sorry, I'm late," said Momoko to the others while she arrived there, "I must changed my daughter's diapers, so that I went to the toilet before I come here."

"That's okay, Momo-chan. At least, all of you can come," said Pop.

"Momo-chan…" Doremi whispered to herself, "Finally, you come… All of you come… Yokatta…"

Suddenly, her stomachache became stronger, even worse than her stomachache when she was still in her own house.

"Ah, doctor… What happened with me? My stomach… it just like… want to tear apart…"

"No doubt. It's the time," said the doctor, "Nurses, prepare everything!"

"Yes, doctor!" replied the nurses.

When they prepared everything that they need, Doremi then said to the doctor, "Doctor… can you help me to… call my husband? I… need him to accompany me… ah…"

"Sure. I'll call him."

Then, the doctor opened the door and called Kotake to walk into the room.

Kotake walked into the room and asked his wife, "Dear, are you ready to give birth to our children?"

She sighed and nodded, "If you're here with me… I'm ready. Even though my stomach is so hurt, I'm always ready to give birth to our children, because they're our treasure."

"Well then," said the doctor, "Let's we start."

**.O.**

"She needs us here. She needs our support. She… wants us to be together again."

"That's right, Momo-chan," said Pop, "In her first month pregnancy, she asked me to tell you all about her baby's born."

"She wants to share her happiness with us," Hazuki smiled.

"Well, that's her, Hazuki-chan," said Aiko, "No wonder if she calls us."

Outside the room, Hazuki, Masaru, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko and Pop talked about their own life.

"Is she your daughter, Momo-chan?" asked Onpu while she saw Monica, "She's so cute."

"Yes, Onpu-chan. She's my daughter, and her name is Monica Anderson," said Momoko, "I was pregnant two months before I got married with Steve, but… I still love her so much. However, she's my daughter."

She then asked the others back, "How about you all?"

"Well, you see… I'm pregnant," said Aiko, "and it's about five months."

"I see," Momoko smiled, "How about you, Hazuki-chan?"

"Uh, I and Masaru-kun got married three months ago, and…" Hazuki saw Masaru before she added, "Now, I'm pregnant."

"Really?" asked Momoko, "How old?"

"Two months."

"Huh, how lucky you all are…" Onpu sighed, "Even though Tooru-kun 'touched' me at the first time before we got married, I still don't get any signs which shown that I'm pregnant."

"Onpu-chan, don't be sad," said Momoko, "I know that someday, you'll have a daughter or a son. You just need to wait a bit longer."

"I hope so…"

"Anou ne, Momo-chan…" said Pop, "I think it's better if I bring Monica to my house now, as she's still a baby and… it's so dangerous for her to stay in a hospital."

"I'm sorry, Poppu-chan, but I don't think that Monica must go from here," Momoko saw her daughter in her hands, "Monica doesn't shift her attention from the room's door since Kotake-kun walked into there, and… I think she wants to see her new friends – Kotake had already told them that they would have twins. Right, Monica? Do you want to see aunt Doremi's children?"

Monica saw her mom and smiled, then she turned her head to look at the door again.

After all of them waited for some minutes, they heard the voice of two babies crying from the room, which meant that the twins had already born.

**.O.**

An hour after the birth, all of them walked into the room.

Just like the USG result, there were two babies who were born. One of them was a boy and the other was a girl, and both of them were sleeping in their mother's embrace now.

According to his hair color, purple, Doremi and Kotake named the boy Murasaki, which was purple in Japanese, and for some unknown reason, they named the girl Tsubomi.

Doremi then asked all of her best friends, "Minna, how do you think about my children?"

They saw the babies more detail. The boy's hair color, referring to the previous statement, was purple, while his twin sister had violet hair – two possible combination color of red and blue, which were their parent's hair color.

"They're so cute, Doremi-chan," said Hazuki, "What color are their eyes?"

"Well, Murasaki has blue eyes like me, while Tsubomi has magenta eyes like her mother," Kotake smiled, "I'm glad that they could be born safely."

"Me too, honey," replied his wife, "I'm also… glad that they're here now."

She then stroked her children's hair and said, "Mom's so happy to see you both here, Murasaki, Tsubomi, because you both are mom and dad's treasure."

* * *

Author's Note: Finally, this chapter is done…

Next chapter will tell much more about the ex-ojamajo's meeting in the hospital. How old is Monica? How about Hazuki and Aiko's pregnancy? And how about Onpu who said that she wasn't pregnant yet? Find out all of them soon.


	6. Chapter 6: Onpu was Pregnant?

**DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation in 1999-2004. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

Author's Note: I'm sorry to make you all waiting too long for this chapter. At least I can update it now.

I don't have further comment. Just read.

* * *

**The Future Story**

**.**

**Chapter 6 – Onpu was Pregnant?**

* * *

Some minutes after all of the ex-ojamajos walked into the room, Doremi noticed that Momoko didn't come alone there. She carried a baby.

"Momo-chan, is she your daughter?" asked Doremi while she pointed at Monica who was smiling in Momoko's hands, "She's so pretty."

"Yes, she's my daughter," replied Momoko, "Her name is Monica Anderson."

"What a nice name…" Doremi smiled, "How old is she?"

"Almost two months old."

"I see," said the new mother, "I hope she can be a friend of Murasaki and Tsubomi, just like us."

"I also hope that my would be child and Hazuki-chan's would be child can be friends of them too," Aiko agreed, "It will be so great if they can inherit our friendship."

"Well, that's what I think, Ai-chan," said Doremi who then turned her attention to Onpu, "Then, how about you, Onpu-chan? Are you…"

Onpu sighed then cut what Doremi said, "No, Doremi-chan. I don't get pregnant until now, and that's why, I'm so jealous of you guys."

She sighed again and added, "The worst part is now I'm 'late' without knowing why… Maybe, there's something wrong with me…"

"Wait a minute, Onpu-chan," this time, Doremi interrupted, "You said that you're… 'late'?"

"Yes."

"Does it mean that you're pregnant now?"

"I don't think so," Onpu shook of her head, "I don't feel dizzy or anything which shown that I'm pregnant."

"Hmm…" Doremi thought for a minute and asked, "I think the possibility is still there. How long it already happened?"

"It happened since a week ago," replied Onpu, "Well, actually, I hope that what you say is true, but… how if in fact I was 'late' because I got a seriously disease?"

"Onpu-chan, I think the situation is not like that. You shouldn't have a negative thinking. What if in fact you're pregnant now?" said Doremi, "Alright, I'll call the doctor who helped me gave birth my children and ask her to examine you, to make sure about your condition, okay?"

"Well, maybe you're right, Doremi-chan," sighed Onpu, "Maybe… that's what I need now."

Then, Doremi called the mentioned doctor, who later examined Onpu in her examination room. The doctor then said the result of the examination: Onpu was pregnant.

"The age is still one and a half months, so you have to be careful keeping it, Mrs. Kounna," said the doctor, "It doesn't matter if you think it's still safe for you to work, but I suggest you to not work too hard from now on."

The doctor then gave a prescription to Onpu who then walked back into Doremi's room and told all of her best friends about her examination result.

"See? I think your child just doesn't want to bother you, so that you don't feel dizzy or queasy during this six weeks," Doremi guessed, "Your child is so kind."

"I'm happy to hear that," said Onpu who then stroked her stomach, "Thank you, my would be child. You let mom take some jobs that mom want."

"Well, it will be better if Tooru-kun could come here to hear that good news from you," Doremi commented, "Why doesn't he come here now?"

"Well, he should dance in a show on a theatre, so he can't accompany me here, just like Leon-kun and Steve-kun who also can't come here with Ai-chan and Momo-chan," explained Onpu, "However, he'll be surprised when he heard that I'm pregnant."

"Then, Doremi-chan, when will you go home from here?" asked Hazuki, "Should you stay here for a long time?"

"Well, I'll go home next week," answered Doremi, "However, I'm glad that our children will be in the same grade when they go to school later, and it will make our wish come true – they'll be friends like us."

"It will be so great," commented Aiko, "I wonder, will they attend the same school someday?"

"Well, at least… we have to try so it could happen," said Doremi, "but for now, we just need to let the things go on like this."

"I know it. Moreover, I and Leon-kun still should stay in Osaka for now, and I'm not sure when we could move here," Aiko smiled, "I hope we can move here someday – I and Leon-kun."

"Me too. I also hope that I and Steve can move here someday, as he often sent out of the country," added Momoko, "We just need to hope that he'll have a job in Misora someday."

"Then, Momo-chan, where will you stay while in Misora for now?" asked Doremi, "It's impossible if you go home today, right?"

"Well, maybe I'll stay at a hotel until tomorrow," replied Momoko, "but honestly, I would be glad if anyone let me stay at her house."

"You can stay at my house, Momo-chan," said Pop, "Mom and dad are out of town, that's why I came here with Hazuki-chan and Yada-kun."

"Huh, they would have been disappointed if they knew that they had missed the birth of their first two grandchildren," sighed Doremi while she looked at her children's face, "I hope they're not too disappointed…"

"It was their fault that they forgot to bring their phone cell with them, so that I can't tell them about this good news," added Pop, "We have no other choice but to tell them when they're home from Hokkaido tomorrow."

"Well, I've told my parents about the birth of our twins, and they told me that they would come here this afternoon," Kotake smiled, "They can't wait to see Murasaki and Tsubomi here."

They were still talking until both of Kotake's parents came there.

* * *

Author's Note: Still not as long as the previous chapter, though, at least I make it to this chapter… #sigh

Since next chapter, I'll write about some of the ojamajo's children. Will they attend the same school like their parents' expectations? Find out it soon.


	7. Chapter 7: The Children's Friendship

**DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation in 1999-2004. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

Author's Note: And now, it's time for the children to show off!

In this chapter, I'll write about the friendship between some of the Ojamajo's children, and maybe, their love interest, so… happy reading!

* * *

**The Future Story**

**.**

**Chapter 7 – The Children's Friendship: Kindergarten Story**

* * *

"Okasan, why don't you wake me and Tsubomi-chan up earlier today?" Murasaki protested, "You know that today is our entrance ceremony in Sonatine Kindergarten, and we shouldn't be late to attend it."

"I've already wake you both up since half hour ago, Murasaki-kun, Tsubomi-chan, just… it seems like you both didn't want to wake up on time."

"Really?" Tsubomi doubted, "Okasan, I'm not sure with what you say."

"Tsubomi-chan, I don't lie. You can ask your dad if you still not sure about it."

Murasaki saw his father, "Otousan, is it true that okasan tried to wake me and Tsubomi-chan up half hour ago?"

Kotake nodded, "Your mother doesn't lie, Murasaki."

The twins kept silence for a few minutes then sighed, "Oh, alright."

Today, Murasaki and Tsubomi would attend the entrance ceremony in Sonatine Kindergarten, as they would be the new students in that school. Now, they and their parents were in the dining room to take their breakfast.

"Well, actually, we aren't late yet, as the school is not so far from our house, so we still can take our breakfast now," said their mother, "and also, we still can do one from the tradition in mom's family."

"Even so, it's better if we don't waste the time too much," added their father, "As I've already finished my breakfast, I think it's better if I prepare the camera at the yard right now."

He then said to his wife, "Honestly, I also want to know how it feels when you take some pictures before attend the entrance ceremony."

"Trust me, Tetsuya. It will be great," replied her, "However, entrance ceremony is a memorable moment."

"I see it," Kotake stood up from his seat, "Well then, if you three have finished your breakfast, I'll be waiting for you three at the yard then we'll take some pictures there and go to the school."

"Okay," replied Murasaki and Tsubomi while their father walked out from the dining room.

Several minutes later, the twins followed their father to the yard with their mother. The small family then took a few pictures there before they went to Sonatine Kindergarten by their car.

On the way to the kindergarten, the twins asked their parents about their would be school, including with their parents' memories when they had studied in that school.

At the Sonatine Kindergarten, they met Hazuki, Masaru and their daughter, Kirarin.

"Kira-chan, ohayou!" greeted Tsubomi, "I'm so glad to meet you here!"

"Me too, Tsubomi-chan," replied Kirarin, "Ah, auntie Doremi, uncle Kotake, Murasaki-kun, ohayou!"

"Ohayou, Kira-chan," said Doremi, "It's so great that we can meet you and your parents here."

"Well, mama and papa told me that they also attended this school with you both some years ago," stated Kirarin to Doremi and Kotake.

"That's right, Kirarin," confirmed Kotake, "I've already knew about your parents since a long time."

"By the way, otousan, where can I learn all of the soccer technics that you teach to me?" asked Murasaki, "There isn't any soccer field in this school."

"Well, you can learn it at the soccer field near our house," said Kotake, "I was often playing soccer with my friends there."

"Uh, okay."

"I heard from auntie Momo that her family will move here this year, and also, Moni-chan will attend this achool," said Kirarin, "Is it true, auntie Doremi?"

"Well, she told me about it, though, she didn't tell me about when she'll come here with uncle Steve and Moni-chan," replied Doremi, "Let's we hope that we can meet them here today."

And right after she said it, the mentioned family arrived there.

As they had already met each other at the new years eve three months ago, Murasaki, Tsubomi, Kirarin and Monica also had already knew each other. The four children then talked about their happiness to attend the same school, while their parents talked about something else.

**.O.**

Right after the entrance ceremony was finished, all of the new students walked into their class while their parents left them there, and now, it was time for all of them to introduce themselves. As Monica's family name was starting with the letter A – Anderson, the teacher allowed her to introduce herself first.

"Hello, my name is Monica Anderson. I was born in New York almost five years ago, and now I live in Misora City," said Monica.

The teacher asked her, "Who's your inspiration, Monica-chan?"

"My parents and my grandparents," answered her, "My mom is a great pastry chef, while my dad is a young businessman. I'm also proud of my grandma because of her prowess to take some great pictures as a famous photographer, and my grandpa because of his creation as an architect."

Then, it was time for Murasaki and Tsubomi to introduce themselves. As they were twins, the teacher allowed them to introduce themselves together. They walked forward and stood up in front of the class.

"Ohayou!" greeted Murasaki, "Watashi wa Kotake Murasaki desu, soshite, kore wa watashi no imouto, Kotake Tsubomi desu. We live in Misora City since we were born."

"Murasaki-nii was born about five minutes before me," added Tsubomi, "We both are twins."

"Then, who's your inspiration, Murasaki-kun? Tsubomi-chan?" asked their teacher.

"My inspiration is my father, because he's a great soccer player, and I'm proud of him so much," said Murasaki.

"For me, my inspiration is my mother, because she's a famous pianist. She's really my everything," Tsubomi gave a different answer.

"How about the other members in your family? Like… your grandparents or your parents' siblings?"

"Well, we have an aunt, and she's mom's little sister. She's a friendly aunt, and soon, she'll get married with her boyfriend,"Tsubomi explained, "We also have two grandmothers and two grandfathers from mom and dad."

"I heard that your parents and your aunt were the students here when they were still as young as you both. Is it true?"

"Yes, sensei," said them both.

"Okay, you both can sit now," commanded the teacher who then called the next student.

At last, it was time for Kirarin to close the session with her introduction.

"Ohayou! Watashi wa Yada Kirarin desu," said Kirarin, "I hope we all can be a good friends from now on."

"Then, Kirarin-chan, who's your inspiration?"

"My inspiration is both of my parents, and also, my grandfather from mama," answered Kirarin, "Both of my parents are the great musicians, and grandpa is also a great movie director."

"I see that your parents are so near with Murasaki-kun and Tsubomi-chan's parents. Are they friends?"

"Yes, sensei. Auntie Doremi is mama's best friend. They four are childhood friends, and… they four were also Sonatine Kindergarten's students before."

"I understand now," said the teacher, "Well, Kirarin-chan, you can sit now, and then, I'll explain all of things that you all should do in this week – your schedule in this week."

**.O.**

_In the next day, at the lunch time…_

Tsubomi, Kirarin and Monica were talking in their class.

Murasaki wondered about the things that they talked about, so he asked them, "What are you talking about? Is it something interesting?"

"We just talk about some girly things, Murasaki-kun," said Monica, "and that's why, we don't talk about it with you. Right, Kira-chan? Tsubomi-chan?"

Both of the other young girls nodded.

"Alright, I won't ever disturb you three," Murasaki sighed, "I want to walk around the school."

Murasaki then walked out from the class. He walked around Sonatine Kindergarten while he remembered about the fact that he had studied at the same school with his parents.

Doremi and Kotake had ever shown some old pictures of them to their children – including with their pictures when they were still the kindergarten students, and now, Murasaki imagined those pictures in his mind.

"Well, okasan was so cute when she studied here," he said to himself when he walked, "No wonder if otousan likes her."

When he walked across the music room, he heard someone played the piano inside the music room near with him, and he saw who it was…

It was a girl who also was his classmate there, and her name was Catherine, and there was something about her which made Murasaki had an interest with her.

Catherine didn't notice when Murasaki walked into the music room. She still kept playing the piano in front of her until she made a fault at her last part.

Murasaki knew that Catherine had already did a mistake, because Doremi had ever taught him to play the song that Catherine played. Both him and Tsubomi learnt to play piano since they were three years old. Doremi didn't force them, of course, because of what happened with her when she was a little kid. In that time, both Murasaki and Tsubomi wanted their mother to teach them, because they thought that piano was the another interesting things beside soccer – Tsubomi also liked to play soccer and learnt to play it with her father.

Murasaki then came to Catherine and corrected the mistake that she got. He took over the piano and played the whole song, while Catherine watched him play.

After he played the last part – the ones where Catherine did a mistake, he asked Catherine, "How do you think about my performance to play that song?"

"Wow, that's great!" praised Catherine, "Well, I know that your mother is a famous and talented pianist, but I don't think that you'll be interested to play piano."

"Well, I think playing piano isn't about gender. It's about our appreciation to play some wonderful note by pressing some piano key," said him, "Honestly, I'm also proud of my mother, although I'm more proud of my father."

"Huh, it must be great if I can learn it from your mother…" Catherine sighed.

"Hey, you can learn it from my mother, Cathy-chan!" replied Murasaki, "You know? Since today, she opens the piano course for children at our home, and if you want, I can ask her to teach you, but of course, you must get permission from your parents."

"Hmm… I think I'll talk about it with my parents first, then I'll tell you if they agree to sign me up in your mother's piano lessons," Catherine decided, "Is your mother so kind with you when she teach you?"

"Yeah, she's a kind person, and that's why, she has so many friends all over the world. I also think that she's the best mother in the world, and I love her so much," Murasaki smiled, "Although sometimes she can be so busy, but she always have time for her family – me, Tsubomi-chan and our father."

"Does she often cook the food for your family?" asked Catherine, "You said that she could be so busy…"

"Well, if she have time, she always cooks the food for us, and her cooking taste good. It's so delicious. Even, sometimes she makes a cake, pudding or some cookies for us, and the funny thing is, my father will be a 'cookie monster' when she bakes some cookies. He won't ever stop to eat those cookies until the last pieces," he laughed, "Maybe, it's one of the reasons why my father can love her."

Murasaki sighed, "However, she's so important for me. I and Tsubomi-chan can't live if she wasn't here, because she was the one that gave birth me and Tsubomi-chan."

"By the way, Murasaki-kun, I see in the entrance ceremony yesterday, that your mother and Kira-chan's mother were so near with Moni-chan's mother, although Moni-chan's mother isn't the former student of this school."

"You mean, auntie Momo?" replied Murasaki, "Well, she's my mother's best friend in the elementary school, and she also auntie Hazuki's best friend."

"Uh, I see," Catherine smiled, "They're so near with each other."

Not so long after Catherine said it, the bell rang.

"Okay, I think we should walk into the class now, Cathy-chan," said Murasaki, "Let's we walk together."

Catherine nodded, then they walked out from the music room and walked into the class.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, I think I just can write about them now, and I'll write about the other children later. Hope that I can update it soon.


	8. Chapter 8: The Children's Love

**DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation in 1999-2004. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

Author's Note: Well, this chapter is also about the Ojamajo's children, though, it's still just about Murasaki, Tsubomi, Kirarin and Monica (maybe the other children will appear next chapter), and it's also about their life when they had studied in the elementary school.

Well then, enjoy.

* * *

**The Future Story**

**.**

**Chapter 8 – The Children's Love: Elementary Story**

* * *

Monday, in the morning…

Murasaki looked around at the second floor in his house. Now, he and Tsubomi had studied in Misora Elementary School, in the third grade.

'_Thank God. Okasan and otousan must be at the first floor right now, and Tsubomi must be still sleeping in her own room,' _he thought, _'Well, I must move fast. I must walk into their room hurriedly.'_

He walked slowly into his parent's room, but unfortunately, he didn't know if Doremi saw what he did. She saw that her son walked into her bedroom.

'_Eh? Murasaki-kun? But why does he enter my room?' _she thought, _'Well, maybe it's not wrong if I ask him.'_

When she wanted to enter her room to ask her son, Tsubomi walked out from her own room and asked her mother, "Okasan, why do you see your room's door like that? Is there something wrong in your room?"

"Well, I see your older brother walks into my room, Tsubomi-chan," answered Doremi, "Do you know what does he want to do there? Do you have any clue about it?"

"Hmm…" Tsubomi thought, then she added, "Probably… he wants to borrow something from otousan."

"Eh? I think Murasaki-kun just need to talk to your father, if he really wants to borrow something from him."

"No, okasan. He wants to borrow it without otousan knows if he borrows it from him."

"Well…" Doremi hesitated at first, but then she said to her daughter, "Alright, Tsubomi-chan. We just need to see it now."

Inside the main room, Murasaki took Kotake's perfume and sprayed it to his body, while Doremi and Tsubomi opened the room's door and saw what he did.

"Okay, now you're perfect, Murasaki," he said to himself while he looked at the reflection of himself on the mirror there.

"Perfect for what, Murasaki-kun?" asked Doremi, which made Murasaki was shocked.

The eight year old boy then asked her mother back, "Okasan, since when you…"

"She saw you walk into here, Murasaki-nii," said Tsubomi, "and then we saw you sprayed that perfume to your body."

"Alright then, Tsubomi-chan, I think it's time for you to prepare yourself, since today is your first day in the third grade. Now, you should walk downstairs and brush your teeth, then change your clothes and go to the dining room, and said to your father that I need some time to talk with your brother now," commanded the mother, "We'll go to the dining room later."

"Okay!"

After Tsubomi walked out from the room, Doremi said to her son, "Don't worry, Murasaki-kun. I don't want to lecture you because of this. I just want you to tell me… why do you use your father's perfume? Are you… falling in love right now?"

"Uh, okasan…" replied the boy whose cheek blushed, "I don't know what you mean. Does Tsubomi tell you something annoying about me?"

"No, Murasaki-kun. I'm just guessing it after I see what you did minutes ago," she smiled, "As your mother, I know everything that you feel. I know everything that you think, and now I know that you're falling in love. I can see it easily from your face. All of it shows your feeling. Even, you don't wake up late this morning, Murasaki-kun. You are ready while Tsubomi-chan just recently wakes up."

"Didn't you wake up late when you were falling in love, okasan?" asked him.

"Well, yes."

"So, what did you do with your daily performance?"

"I borrowed some make up kit from your grandmother."

"Including with her perfume?"

"Uh-huh."

"How about your hairstyle?"

"Not for that ones. I felt comfort with my hair buns."

"Jaa, otousan wa? What did he do with his performance? When he had a date with you?"

"Well, he often used hair gel for his hair, and also, I think he used your grandfather's perfume, as it was impossible for a middle school boy to have his own perfume."

"Middle school? Didn't you meet him in kindergarten?"

"Yes, but in that time, we weren't loving each other," said her, "Maybe, your father had already loves me in that time, but I didn't. Even, we were often quarrel in the elementary school, because your father often teased me in that time."

"But then he couldn't ignore his feeling to you, right?" said Murasaki, "You both got married, and then got me and Tsubomi."

"Murasaki-kun…" Doremi couldn't help but smile, "Okay, since you're ready to take your breakfast now, let's we go to the dining room. I think, your father and Tsubomi-chan have already wait for us there."

Murasaki nodded, then they went to the dining room and took their breakfast with Kotake and Tsubomi.

Before Murasaki and Tsubomi went to school, Kotake smelled his son.

"Hmm, I smell a familiar scent," said Kotake, "Is it…"

Before Tsubomi could say anything, Murasaki said, "Ah, I think we should go to school now."

He then dragged Tsubomi out and added, "Sore jaa, otousan, okasan, ittekimasu!"

"Ittereshai!" replied their parents.

Kotake then said to his wife, "I think I smell my perfume's scent from Murasaki. Did he use it?"

"Uh, I think you smell it from your own clothes, Tetsuya," replied her, "You use it this morning, right?"

Kotake kept silence for a few minutes before he asked, "Did something happen when you're talking with him?"

"Well…" Doremi tried to use the best words to explain what she knew. She smiled, "I think he just recently feel something important."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Doremi then whispered something to her husband.

**.O.**

"Mou, Murasaki-nii!" Tsubomi protested, "Why don't you let me to explain it to him?"

"Tsubomi, don't say anything to otousan about his perfume, okay?" Murasaki begged, "If you say it, I'll say to Tonomi that…"

"Okay okay, I won't ever say it to otousan," Tsubomi mumbled, "Satisfy now, Murasaki-nii?"

On the way to school, someone called them from behind, "Murasaki-kun! Tsubomi-chan!"

Both of the twins saw who it was, Kirarin.

"Ah, Kira-chan da!" said Tsubomi happily, "Then, where's Moni-chan? She said to me yesterday that she wanted to go to school with you."

"I'm here, Tsubomi-chan!" greeted Monica. She then teased the older of the twins, "Well, how about you, Murasaki-kun? Does Cathy-chan…"

"Chotto, Moni-chan! Ssh…" Murasaki hissed.

"Okay, Murasaki-kun," Monica laughed, but she didn't finish to tease him yet. She shouted, "Look! Cathy-chan is flying right there with her angelic costume!"

"Eh? Where? Where's she?" asked him while he looked around, "Where's my Cathy, Moni-chan?"

Instead of answered his question, Monica laughed louder, "Got you, Murasaki-kun. You love Cathy-chan, and I think, it will be a good news at school."

"Huh, Murasaki-nii…" sighed Tsubomi, "You just recently show your feeling…"

Murasaki was so angry to Monica, so he yelled, "Moni-chan, don't try to say it to anybody at school!"

Then, Murasaki chased Monica, while Kirarin and Tsubomi just could laugh to see them and followed them to Misora Elementary on foot – walking.

As he arrived at the school, Murasaki saw Catherine, so he stopped to chase Monica and then walked to Catherine, greeted her and started to talk with her.

Monica stopped to run and saw them. She sighed, "Huh, Murasaki-kun tara… I think he really loves Cathy-chan."

"I see," Kirarin replied while she walked to Monica with Tsubomi, "Do you remember about what happened in the day after our kindergarten's entrance ceremony? After the rest time?"

"I remember it," said Monica, "That's why I know if he loves Cathy-chan. Do you smell something different from him today?"

"Well…" Kirarin thought for a minutes, then she asked Tsubomi, "Tsubomi-chan, does Murasaki-kun use your father's perfume?"

"Pinpon! You're right, Kira-chan," said Tsubomi, "and it's just because Murasaki-nii wants to meet Cathy-chan. Even, he had already changed his clothes when I woke up this morning, then I and my mother saw him while he used my father's perfume."

"Hn hn," Kirarin then concluded, "I think he'll express his love to her today."

"Really?" said Monica, "I'm not sure."

"Okay," replied Kirarin, "We'll see it."

They then walked to Murasaki and Catherine and talked about their class distribution, as it always changed every two years. They found out that all of them were in the same class, in 3-2.

In the Japanese class, Murasaki felt so bored. He took a book about soccer and put it in his textbook. He read it.

Suddenly, Yuri-sensei, his homeroom teacher, called him to read the textbook. Murasaki then asked Kirarin about the page.

"Page five," Kirarin whispered.

Murasaki opened his soccer book, and was so confused that the book had page v – five in Roman letters – and page 5 – in usual number.

"Kira-chan, page v or page five?" asked Murasaki.

Their other classmates laughed, while Yuri-sensei said, "There isn't page v in the textbook, Murasaki."

"Well, uh yes, Yuri-sensei. I'm just kidding," he quickly put the soccer book into his backpack, then opened the textbook and read the right page.

In the rest time, Murasaki went to the soccer field with his other boy classmates. They were playing soccer.

Tsubomi, Kirarin, Monica and Catherine decided to saw the boys there.

After sat down there for a minutes, Catherine walked into their class. Kirarin asked her, "Where are you going, Cathy-chan?"

"Well, I want to check my course's schedule in our class."

"Uh, okay."

After Catherine was gone from there, Monica asked, "Kira-chan, Tsubomi-chan, do you both know, actually, what will she do in our class?"

"Checks her course's schedule," said Tsubomi.

"Really? I don't think so."

"So? What do you think about it?" asked Kirarin.

"I think…" Monica continued her words by whispering it to Tsubomi and Kirarin.

Kirarin was a bit shocked to hear Monica's answer while Tsubomi smiled, as if she agreed with what Monica's said about Catherine. Kirarin said, "Moni-chan, are you sure?"

"I'm so sure. I see that they're loving at each other."

"Okay," Kirarin sighed, "Maybe you're right."

**.O.**

"Tadaima!"

"Ah, Murasaki-kun, Tsubomi-chan, okaeri!"

The twins walked into the dining room, where Doremi prepared some cookies and two box of milk for them.

"You both must be so tired now, after school, so I decide to make some cookies for you both."

"Demo okasan, do you make it too for otousan?" asked Murasaki, "You know that he likes your handmade cookies so much, right?"

"Daijoubu yo, Murasaki-kun. I also make some for him," said her, "So, how about your class? Are both of you in the same class?"

"Yeah, we both are in 3-2," said Tsubomi.

"Really? Just like me and your father," she remembered, "We both also were in 3-2."

"But in that time, otousan teased your name. Right, okasan?" said Murasaki.

Doremi nodded, "He changed it, just because I was so clumsy in that time."

"Wow, how rude he was! No wonder if you were angry with him," commented Tsubomi.

Murasaki added, "But then, okasan, otousan must be have ever done something good for you, right?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded, "Do you both remember my story about… Maho-dou?"

"Of course I remember. It's really a good story," said Tsubomi, "So?"

"Your father liked to buy everything which I made there, although it had a weird shape as I wasn't professional for that things," she smiled, "In the third grade, he bought my clay, then in the fifth grade, he bought my handmade cookies."

"Well, speaking of the cookies, can we eat our cookies now?" asked Murasaki while he drolled to see the cookies on the plate.

"Sure. Of course you can, Murasaki-kun, Tsubomi-chan."

"Okay," each of the twins took a piece of cookies, "Itadakimasu!"

When they bited their own cookies, their mom asked, "So, how about your first day in your class? Are you both enjoy it?"

"Yes," Tsubomi nodded, "Best for Murasaki-nii because his love is our classmate."

"Tsubomi!" shouted Murasaki.

"Oh, I get it. The one who makes you wanted to borrow your father's perfume," Doremi concluded, "Right, Murasaki-kun?"

"Uh, well… yeah," Murasaki said, nervously, "She's there with us."

"Then, have you already say your feeling to her?"

"Uh, no, okasan. I wanted to, but I can't. I feel so shy."

"Well, it's okay, Murasaki-kun. I understand," said Doremi, "Love is so complicated for a young boy like you."

She asked again, "Then, how about your homeroom teacher?"

"She's Yuri-sensei," answered Tsubomi.

"Nice name. Is she… vicious?"

"Just a bit," said Murasaki, "How about you, okasan? Who was your homeroom teacher in the third grade?"

"Her name is Seki-sensei, and she was a good teacher. Well, although she was so vicious, she always cares with all of her students," she explained, "You know? She was my homeroom teacher in my last four years in elementary school."

"Really? That's great!" Tsubomi took one more cookies from the plate, "Did she ever reprimand you or punish you in that time?"

"Actually, she often did it to me, as I often made some faults because of my careless, but beside that, she could make us, as her students, to become comfort everytime we were with her."

"Can I meet her someday?" asked Tsubomi.

"I don't know. I never meet her anymore since my wedding with your father."

"It means… she doesn't know about me and Murasaki-nii…"

"Well, that's right."

Murasaki ate his last cookies, "I want to take a rest in my room."

"Me too," said Tsubomi.

"Okay, I understand," their mother smiled, "Have a good rest."

They nodded, then walked out from the dining room, but before she walked upstairs and reached her room, Tsubomi called her mother, "Okasan."

"Yes?" replied her, "What's more, Tsubomi-chan?"

"Thanks for your story, and also… for the cookies and the milk."

"You and your brother need it."

Then, they walked into their own room.

Murasaki then remembered that he had a homework today, so he opened his backpack to take his book, but then he found another things. It was an envelope with a pink heart mark which sealed it. A love letter.

He took it and read it, then he smiled.

'_Catherine loves me.'_

* * *

Author's Note: For your information, Tonomi is Onpu and Tooru's son, and I'll describe about him in the next chapter (not exactly the next chapter, but I promise will write more about him later).

Next chapter will talk about another Ojamajo's child, so you just need to wait patiently for it, okay?


	9. Chapter 9: Alex

**DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation in 1999-2004. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

Author's Note: Okay, obviously, I don't show Aiko and Onpu's child yet, so, starting from this chapter, I'll show them, start from Aiko's son in this chapter.

Happy reading! ^^

* * *

**The Future Story**

**.**

**Chapter 9 – Alex**

* * *

"Tsubomi! Cathy-chan loves me!"

"Mou, Murasaki-nii. What are you doing here?" asked Tsubomi while she saw her brother walked into her room and shouted to her happily. She then looked at a book on the table in front of her and shown it to her brother, "I'm doing my homework right now, so please, let me do this peacefully, Murasaki-nii."

"Hey, I just want to tell you something that you should know," replied Murasaki. He shown the love letter that he got from Catherine to Tsubomi, "Cathy-chan wrote a love letter for me! She put it in my backpack today, and it means that she loves me!"

"We've already guess it, Murasaki-nii," Tsubomi yawned. She took her ballpoint and continued to do her homework, "I, Kira-chan and Moni-chan saw her walked into the class when you were still playing soccer at the field."

"Whatever," said Murasaki, "I'll celebrate it by myself in my room."

When Murasaki walked out from her room, Tsubomi reminded him, "I just hope that it won't make you forget to do your homework, Murasaki-nii!"

Unfortunately, Murasaki didn't care about what his sister said.

In the next morning, Murasaki seemed so enthusiastic. He quickly took his breakfast and went to school with Tsubomi. After they went, Doremi and Kotake looked at each other.

"Well, now what? Yesterday, he used my perfume without permission, and today, he hurriedly took his breakfast and go to school," said Kotake, "Do you know… why does he go to school enthusiastically?"

"I don't know, but maybe… he wants to do something important," guessed Doremi, "He looks so cheerful today."

Then, the phone rang, and Doremi answered it, "Moshi moshi?"

Meanwhile, Murasaki and Tsubomi were still on the way to school when a boy who was the same age as them ran across them and yelled to Tsubomi, who now was wearing shorts, "Hey! Beware of your shorts! I can see your underwear!"

"Hyaaa!" Tsubomi jumped. She saw her shorts, checked if no one can see her underwear, while Murasaki gazed at the newcomer and shouted, "Hey! How dare you are! Don't be rude to my sister like that! No one can see her underwear when she wears shorts! Can you hear me?! Show off your face here!"

When the boy turned around to see them, both Murasaki and Tsubomi realized that they knew about him, "Ale-kun?"

"Yee ha!" said the boy. He giggled, "Tsubomi-chan, you're really just like your mother, only now with the help from your brother. Murasaki-kun."

He sighed, "I'm so happy to move here. We can go to school together."

Yup, both of the twins knew him, and he was Alex, Aiko and Leon's son.

"My mother?" Tsubomi didn't understand, "What do you mean?"

"Okachan've ever done what I did to you a minute ago to your mother, and both of you do the same response," Alex laughed, "Maybe… the statement that 'fruit fall not so far from the tree' is right."

"Okay, whatever," sighed Tsubomi. She and Murasaki then looked at each other and and smirked, looked like they already knew what they should do to 'take revenge' with Alex. The younger one from the twins then said to Alex, "You know what I think now, Ale-kun? That statement from you makes me realize that you have already forget about something important."

"Really? What is it?" the lime-green haired boy asked.

"Tsubomi and I are like our mother, and also, we're like our father," replied Murasaki, "We can run so fast to make a goal in the soccer game."

"So?"

Both of the twins started to run and shouted, "Let's we run to school! Who arrive last between us is a rotten egg!"

"Hey! I don't wanna be lose with you both!" Alex ran, followed the twins, "Don't you forget that both of my parents are athletes?"

"That's why, you need to prove that you can win from us, as both of your parents are athletes!" replied Tsubomi, "It's your fault that you've already lie to me, Ale-kun."

They ran across Kirarin and Monica, who then realized that one of the running boy who ran with Tsubomi was Alex.

"Hey, Ale-kun!" called Monica, "Do you move here since today?"

"Yes, Moni-chan, but I'm sorry that I can't talk to you more about it, because I have a little competition with Murasaki-kun and Tsubomi-chan right now."

"Uh, okay," Monica smiled, "Ganbatte, Ale-kun!"

When Alex had already left them behind, Kirarin asked, "Ne Moni-chan, if Ale-kun is here, does it mean that auntie Aiko and uncle Leon move here?"

"Of course it does, Kira-chan. Don't ask a ridiculous question like that. Impossible if Ale-kun moves here alone," said Monica, "Huh, I'm so happy that he moves here."

"Why are you so happy just because of that?" asked Kirarin again, "Is it because…"

"Uh, well, I'm just so happy that there's one more mom's best friend who lives here. Mom must be very happy if she knows that auntie Aiko moves here," replied Monica, "Anyway, let's we follow them. I want to know, who arrives at school first between them."

"Alright, if you said it…" Kirarin sighed, "We just need to walk faster now."

They then followed Murasaki, Tsubomi and Alex to school.

'_Moni-chan, you love Ale-kun, and I know about it,' _Kirarin thought, _'You tease Murasaki-kun because he loves Cathy-chan, but you… huh, I really don't understand with your mind…'_

Back to Murasaki, Tsubomi and Alex. They arrived together at Misora Elementary, and it meant, no one between they three who became the winner.

"Hey, that's good," praised Murasaki, "You can prove that you get your sport ability from both of your parents."

"You both too, Murasaki-kun, Tsubomi-chan," replied Alex, "I can't believe that I can reach the finish together with a girl like you, Tsubomi-chan."

"Well, that's the difference between me and my mother," said Tsubomi, "I have more sport senses than her."

Then, Catherine walked across them. Murasaki said, "Ale-kun, gomen. I can't accompany you to the headmaster office. I must do something important right now."

"That's okay, Murasaki-kun. Tsubomi-chan can accompany me there," said Alex, "Right, Tsubomi-chan?"

Tsubomi nodded, but then Monica walked to them and said, "Ah, let me accompany you there, Ale-kun."

"Moni-chan?" asked Alex, didn't understand, "Well, actually… I don't care about the one that accompany me to the headmaster office, though…"

"Okay, let's go, Ale-kun!" cut Monica while she dragged Alex to the headmaster office.

"Moni-chan…" sighed Tsubomi, "How can she become so enthusiastic like that…"

Kirarin then walked to her and asked, "Anyway, Tsubomi-chan. Where's Murasaki-kun?"

"Well, as usual," answered Tsubomi, "He's over there, with Cathy-chan, and you know what? He got a love letter from her yesterday."

"Eh, really? So… yesterday, Cathy-chan…"

"Uh-huh, seems like that."

Both of the girls then walked into their class, and when the class had started, they knew if Alex also studied in 3-2 like them.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, it's way too short, but I hope you can get what I mean from this chapter.

And for the next chapter, I'll write about Onpu and Tooru's children (okay, now you get a clue that she has more than one daughter or son), so you just need to look forward for that chapter, okay?


End file.
